


A Sweet Surprise

by quin12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quin12/pseuds/quin12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always looking out for Niall, and when they play Croke Park he couldn't be happier to do it. After the show Louis has a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Surprise

Louis gets off stage feeling invincible. Him and his boys just finished their first of _three_ shows in Croke Park. He can’t even imagine how Niall feels. It was all he could talk about for a week straight. Last night Niall texted Louis asking him to come over and distract him. When he got there Niall was sitting on his couch with a football game muted on TV and a blank stare on his face. Louis is the most perceptive of the boys (No matter what Zayn says. He gets to claim Gucci, and Louis claims perception), so he knows that when Niall’s face is vacant like it was last night, he’s going absolutely mental. After distracting him enough with a cuddle and his favorite YouTube videos, Niall could go to sleep properly. Louis was also pleased that he wrangled another mate into the ‘noice’ joke. Laughing about it with Liam is great but jokes are always better with more people. 

All in all, Louis did pretty well with taking care of Niall before the big show. If it were up to the other boys to take care of him, he’d probably still be sitting stony faced in the dressing room, too terrified to get on stage. Louis likes to think it’s a special touch he has, always knowing exactly how to poke at a person. 

Niall tackles him in the dressing room after the show, higher off the show than the entire band and crew combined. If he were a poet, he’d compare Niall to sunshine. As it is he figures he writes mediocre lyrics for a band that isn’t famous for their artistic merit, so that train of thought is lost. Instead he embraces Niall fully and wishes that he could feel like this forever. 

“Mate you did Ireland proud tonight. You smashed it and everyone saw,” Louis attempts to hide his own slight hysteria about their accomplishment through deflecting, but gives up when Zayn and Harry walk in the room also looking manic. “We smashed it boys! Give it up for the Irish king himself!” and with that, all four boys tackle Niall on the couch and purposefully avoid crushing his knees. 

The post show high isn’t leaving any time soon, but the boys are ushered out of the stadium a while later after talking with family and the crew. They have an early day tomorrow doing Big Weekend, and it’s unspoken that none of them are going to be well rested for that particular gig. It’s early morning before all the chaos leaves the hotel as well. Liam, Harry, and Zayn are taking a flight to Glasgow at one and they say goodbye before the leave. Louis had planned on going back with Niall in the morning, who wanted to allow plenty of time to celebrate their show. 

Unfortunately for Niall, they call down to Paul to arrange for their night out and he forbids their plans all together. “It’s a risk to your safety, Niall,” Louis can hear him down the phone line and Niall couldn’t look more sad if he tried. “Every single person in town will mob you if they even guess that you’re going out. Stay in, and I’ll arrange something big for the last night you play here.”

So that was that.

Louis rises from the couch and decides quickly on another course of action. At this point he isn’t sure why no one calls him The Man with a Plan because that is definitely what he is. Even when he doesn't have a plan it’s inevitable that one will come to him sooner rather than later. “Nialler, I’m gonna go change out of these clothes and I’ll be back in a bit. Then we’re gonna have proper fun,” Louis throws over his shoulder halfway to the door. 

When he turns to look at Niall, he’s looking at Louis so pleased. “Knew you wouldn’t let me down Tommo. I got some beer in the fridge from when my da was over. We can have our own celebration.” He winks at Louis and gets up to change as well. 

Louis takes a long time preparing in his room. He’s a little afraid that Niall is going to think he fell asleep on him, but he’s also afraid of not getting his prep done. In the end he shaves off a few minutes by not brushing his teeth, but he brushed them at the venue and had only one slice of pizza afterwards. It’s fine. 

The only time Louis questions himself and what he’s got planned is when Niall opens up the door looking so sleep soft. “Hey man if you’re exhausted we can just go to sleep,” Louis really really hopes Niall says no.

“Of course not, what kind of Irishman would I be if I allowed something like sleep get in the way of a good night?” Niall looks mock outraged. He opens the door wider for Louis, and he immediately goes back to the couch to resume setting up the game of FIFA. 

“Uh Niall,” Louis toys with the drawstring of his track pants, eyes leveled somewhere above Niall’s shoulder. “Niall I brought a surprise for you.” He glances up at his best friend through his lashes, nervous but unwilling to back out. 

For his part, Niall leans back into the couch looking pleasantly surprised. Fuck, it’s always so easy to please him. Louis really wants to please him.

“Well I was thinking that since we couldn’t go out tonight, I’d make it up to you?” Louis is close to the couch, knees bumping the front of it. Before Niall even responds, Louis is up on the couch, knees on either side of his hips. His eyes meet with Niall, gauging if everything is ok. His eyes are a little wide with surprise and his cheeks are pinking up, but overall Louis’ chances of getting punched are looking slim. 

As soon as Louis grinds his hips down into Niall’s crotch, he knows he chose the right thing. Niall groans and throws his head back, his hips snapping up to find Louis’ again. With hands laying uselessly to the side of Niall’s body, Louis grasps his wrists and guides his hands to his hips. “I know-” Louis interrupts himself with another hip roll. “you wanted a good lay-” His hips are finding a rhythm now with Niall pushing and pulling him. “after that amazing show-” another groan rips out of Niall and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look so good. “so I thought I’d help you out.”  


“Yeah, yes. Great idea, just great,” Niall pants. His hips are finally moving smoothly and Louis think’s they could come like this. The blush on Niall has carried down to his chest. His eyes are half closed, the visible blue is a bright ring around his black pupils. The mouth on Niall has always been worth appreciating, but now it’s bitten red and slick with spit and Louis can’t look away from any part of his friend. Who looks really good when he’s really wrecked. No wonder he landed a Victoria’s Secret model.

“Niall, clothes. We don’t- off now” Somehow Louis’ mutterings filter into the situation and both of them lose their shirts and pants within seconds. Niall’s shoulders didn't used to be that big. He didn't used to have so much chest hair. Louis has to sit back for a second and take in his new sight. All Niall does is run his thumb up and down from where his hands have found Louis’ hips again. “Jesus _Neil_ have you been getting buff without me? You could probably bench press me without any problem.” And that definitely get’s Louis’ belly fluttering a bit. 

Niall smirks and grabs Louis’ thighs only to pick him up and bring their dicks into contact with each other through their briefs. They both gasp, and Louis holds onto Niall’s shoulders to steady himself. He runs his hands all over Niall’s torso, appreciating all of the training he’s been doing. It’s such a far cry from how he was three years ago, barely body conscious enough to at least acknowledge his own fitness. His nipples are hard, so Louis gives them a quick tug. Unlike the hundreds of other times that it’s happened where Niall flinched away from him, this time Louis is surprised that Niall outright moans and pushes out his chest for more. 

“Fuck, fuck I’m losing focus this isn’t what we were gonna do tonight. We need to _concentrate_.” Louis is finding it hard to concentrate with Niall actually here. In his head he hadn’t counted on Niall being so responsive and eager, which is turning on Louis more than expected. With a strong resolve, Louis stops all motion happening and makes eye contact with Niall. He then guides his hands to slip Louis’ underwear off the swell of his bum. Then a simple swipe over his hole tells Niall all he needs to know. His eyes light up with understanding and he’s renewed with energy. He shucks his pants off too without jostling Louis too much. They both reach for Niall’s dick, but Louis makes it there first. He spreads precome around his head, explaining to Niall, “I’m already really wet so don’t worry about it. Just relax.”

With that, Louis sinks down on Niall’s cock. The head stretches his rim in a pleasant way that his fingers never can. He goes down slowly, savoring the stretch as he works to accommodate Niall. The fingers digging into Louis’ hips are bordering on excruciating, but he doesn’t mention it. He’s already looking forward to the bruises tomorrow.

Once he gets used to Niall, Louis starts fucking him. The slow, teasing motion is meant to get Niall worked up, but mostly it gets Louis desperate. Niall has started moving his hips up and down with the movement. Initially the surprise was all about making Niall happy, but Louis is chasing his orgasm shamelessly. 

Niall’s sweat slick and his body looks amazing. Louis is bouncing on his cock, trying to put on his own show for him. He reaches behind him to grasp his thighs as he displays himself all spread out for Niall. Making eye contact with Niall, he grinds his hips and arches his back. Everything is laid out in front of Niall, and Louis wants to work hard to satisfy him. What else are friends are for if not to make you happy right?

Niall looks blissed out, surpassing Louis’ goal. He starts stroking Louis’ dick, which gets him to the edge quick. “Fuck. I’m gonna- Niall I’m close.” Louis curls back up against Niall and uses all his strength to power through. He’s frantic now, and he can feel his orgasm building quickly. Niall is fucking into him and stroking him and then he’s screwing his eyes shut and coming. He comes all over Niall’s fist and he can feel it lubing the way as he slows down his hand. Louis sits up tiredly and gets out, “Niall come for me. I wanna feel you inside. C’mon.”

He can feel when Niall comes because his entire body tenses and his stomach muscles jump. The rush of wetness inside of Louis seems hotter as an abstract theory, but he knows thats the most pleasurable way to finish off. They both relax into each other for a bit, until Niall slips out of Louis and presses his fingers to his hole. Louis makes a small protesting noise, but all Niall does is rub around the opening and finally tuck his load back inside him. 

“How about I go shower the sperm out of my arse and you call down to the kitchen and get us some Cocoa Puffs.” Louis gingerly rises from Niall’s nap, his muscles finally catching up to themselves and protesting the movement. He maneuvers carefully so that he can get to the bathroom with as much dignity as possible.

Before he disappears inside the bathroom, Niall’s voice makes him turn around. “Hey Lou, thanks a lot. For everything. That was really _noice_.” He looks so loose limbed and content. His hair’s a wreck, and blush has spread across his shoulder and down to his navel. Louis has never seen him look so fantastic. 

Louis throws his head back and laughs. “No problem Nialler, just making sure you’re well taken care of.” And Louis figures he’s done a great job of that tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! i might have gotten a little indulgent with the niall worship but it had to come out somehow. please excuse the lack of attention that louis may have gotten. i'm just really happy for niall. 
> 
> also this was my first time writing smut so i just hope it's not awful!


End file.
